narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
King's Fall: Rise of the Second Crown
"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."- Hiruzen Sarutobi's last words. Even the greatest kings have to hand over their crowns someday, allowing future generations to take what they had to greater heights. Passing on the torch is something almost every family must go through, for children are the parents' greatest legacy. But to truly see if the heir is ready to carry the burden of King, the successor must pass surpass predecessor in a more ways than one. The forest was ancient. The trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed. But now it was ages past its former glory. Its canopy was so dense that one could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. Yet despite the initial vibe, the day was beautiful. It was an early autumn morning and a frosty chill hung in the air. The sweet surrendering scent of the morning dew filled the forest with a scent that did not belong in any other nation. Autumn leaves from the tall trees lay scattered on the forest floor; each of them turning brittle brown. The dark shadows of the voluminous trees and the surrounding bushes had become the backbone of the forest, standing as passive protectors of a peaceful place. This enchanted island of Kyūdō is known as Tetsushinrin. Only two stood in this vacant forest, two beings who were not of this land. These two are related by blood and kin, for they are both of Red-Haired decent and the eldest of the House of X siblings. What the future has in store may be unknown but they are both here for the same reason; to defeat the man who started it all, the man who is both famous and infamous, The Dark Slayer Raido X. Success would not only mean acknowledgement, but power, for if they are the victors, they will attain the divine power of their father. Defeat should not be an option but going against a man who has years of experience such as Raido, it is a possibility. "A two versus one situation, interesting. Not really my cup of tea, but it seems it can be avoided." the Red-Haired Mage thought, expelling the toxic fumes from his lunges. Not really knowing his half sister too well, this being the first time they've ever met, Shenron was skeptical about the entire situation. "It seems I made an error smoking this much before the battle. While they aren't going to interrupt, I'm not able to access my "mind palace", how unfortunate." Gazing his attention towards his sister, "Can I rely on you. I'm not used to battling with others, so if you are not able to keep up, try not to be a burden." he uttered, demonstrating his hubris personality. "The Survivor eyed her half-brother, a person that she had only met a few minutes prior. While she had learned of his existence long before then, the reputation that preceded Shenron did not make him a person that she preferred to associate with. Then again, they all had their own personal darkness, Eihei's coming in the form of her days as a Root operative a eventual right-hand woman of Danzō. Part of her wondered how many lives she had destroyed during that dark time in her life, though she banished such thoughts from her mind as shame made an appearance. Considering who they were facing, Eihei knew she would not have time for such idle thoughts that could very well spell doom for this approaching event. Eihei remained somewhat cynical about Shenron's capabilities, considering the immense hubris she knew lay in the folds of his mind. "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself dear brother," Eihei responded, her voice simmering with a touch of sarcasm. She hoped that they would be able to collaborate properly during the battle, knowing this was their only shot at potentially defeating her father. This was not the day to be trying to go hero and successfully top Raido single handedly; such an act without their regeneration abilities would be paramount to suicide. Even with the regeneration abilities however, it would still put them out of commission for a while, leaving the other to do battle with the hardened veteran. "I just hope we can work together properly, as even you must realize that trying to do battle to with Raido as an individual is not the most effective strategy," Eihei continued. Dressed in dark colors as the name Dark Slayer implies, Raido X sauntered with a slow bounce in his step as he finally arrived. Dressed in black form shades to shoes he slowly kept this stride as into view came two of his oldest children Shenron and Eihei. Both of his lineage and the uzumaki's own, their hair as fiery red as the mothers that bore them, both carrying the looks of what appeared to early confidence and a sound mind. True to his nature he couldn't help a slick remark concerning his children's sense of punctuality. "Well looks like everyone came to class today and on time. First impressions are the last one's and I am glad to see you two are so anxious to get started". Raido said with his arms held out as if he were expecting a hug. He found enough humor in this scenario to give himself a good laugh. "Ahem anyway we are all gathered here to today to begin ght passing ceremony of the Arihant". Raido said in a deep formal voice, his voice reverberating through the ground as the octaves made his throat rumble and vibrate. Talking formally was beyond him funny but more so Yama's style. This time Raido called the shots and the game. "You both are smart kids and you understand what you gotta do. To accept this crown you gotta be willing to step up, but that's just the easy part. To get the crown and title you got be willing to beat me" To beat me....." Raido said shifting his gaze between his son and daughter. A long pause insinuating what was to follow. "You gotta be willing to break some bones". Raido said balling up his fist, the knuckles cracking and popping in sync gearing up for combat. Though the shades dark as they may be blocked the looks in his eyes that unmistakable red and purple glare that emitted from both his eyes grew brighter as his excitement level rose slightly. The gaze never breaking between either of his kids he stood idle in between them and placed his right hand forward and uttered a phrase that he said to both of their mothers on their respective nights he helped conceive them. "Come to daddy" Raido said sneering behind the shades and motioning them to do so. Eihei's confident yet strategic mindset brought a smirk to the Uzumaki's face. Without getting a chance to respond, a man wearing his usual black attire emerged from the darkness. This man was none other than their Uchiha father. Seeing how this was not an event of warmth and comfort, no proper greeting required. Despite not seeing his father for quite some time, more than decade to be a little more precise, the "elderly" man still bared the same appearance he did many years ago. Unable to recall images of the past at that exact moment due to the medication, the Red-haired Uchiha maintained his composure. Listening to the Dark Slayer's witty yet unneccary puns, Shenron contemplated his first move. This battle is going to be like a game of chess or shōgi, a series of different moves, where tough decisions have to be made in order to be the victor. With his sister standing closer to their opponenet, Shenron took three steps forward. As he did this, his lips gently moved opened, exhaling some more black mist from his mouth. Placing his left palm on Eihei's right shoulder he uttered. "It seems Daddy needs understand he is an old dog with no new tricks. Let's show him the power of the next generation." With his sister's response, Shenron unleashed his first attack. The island began to rumble, the ground began to crack. At that moment three pillar of pyro shot up. One between the Uzumaki and their father, another directly under Raido and the third behind him. "Split" he thought, causing the pillars to shoot smaller beams of fire in various different directions across the battlefield. Rocking his left arm backwards, the Sorcerer summoned a kunai and tossed it backwards. With right, he summoned four different kunai, launching them in four different locations at once. To the natural eye, all these techniques almost seemed to occur simultaneously. "Scatter" he yelled, disappearing within the chaos. A plethora of battle experience laid out the history of the Dark Slayer's past no move was to be wasted, however he wasn't a spoil sport either, the rumbling of the ground was a nice cover, but the amounting pressure beneath him he could feel within the ground as it gave way before the fire struck. He didn't need eyes to be in tune with his surroundings. Fire long before it reached its target gave off heat,this very same heat beneath him grew as well did the newly splitting pillars of fire that all took their stand among the battle Using Capoeira movements Raido performed a au batido cartwheel and flipped diagonally to his left hand side away from the fiery pillar which sought to burn his new black shoes to a crisp. Feeling out the heat of the splitting pillars and tracing the patterns which his sharingan he could avoid being in the path of their intended vectors. Seeing that the pillars could extend their range and were more than capable of linear attacks was dully noted and using his knowledge of the element of fire he didn't need to break his gaze too much. He kept a low crouch to which he could still move quickly in should he need to. Capoeira taught control of one's body well and such a move was as easy as walking. Beyond the roaring of the rumbling of the world around him he managed to hear someone yelling scatter, the base of the voice made it clear it was shenron making the moves and that his plan was a divided base scheme to attackfrom multiple directions Multiplying the chances of a direct hit or at least a glancing blow. Pillars that split into various directions, scattering weapons he could see where this was going even if his eyes were wide shut, divert the gaze double the diversion and follow up with a scatter attacked. it increases the chances for a direct hit and if all else fails... glancing blow. Placing his hand out and opening his palm facing skyward and the back of his hand facing the ground, a black substance began to form from both side of hands, protruding from his gloves. This black substance turned into a strong and durable Black Receiver which fired from both sides, the one closest to the ground struck it with such force to penetrate through terra firma beneath them impaling itself among the dirt and rocks. The one facing skyward shot violently into the air slicing through with such ferver it whistled as it broke wind. Content with the choice of moves he began to sway back and forth changing direction constantly, shifting elsewhere before breaking off into a new motion. His words were but short and ominous and something he said to everyone. "Eyes on the Prize". Raido said as he swayed wandering which the children would pay attention to, him the rod in the air, perhaps the rod into the ground. maybe even fall victim to the move they did not see that was literally right in front of them. Who knows???? "It was already clear that this would be a difficult task, something which Eihei had expected coming in, especially where her flippant father was concerned. He was perhaps one of the most deceptive people out there in a battle setting, and was one who loved to plan ahead, before adjusting if anything went awry. She pulled out her sword, staring down her father who swayed back and forth, looking to all the world as somebody too deep into their cups. "So he's using that already," Eihei thought to herself as her eyes came to life. Her brother had done well to create a chaotic scene, though she was certain it wouldn't phase a seasoned veteran like their father. Still as her brother disappeared, so did she, leaving not a trace of her existence as Eihei closed the gap between the pinwheeling Raido and herself. She held no concern for the rapidly falling black receiver, dodging it with ease as her shifty father was within sight. Eihei's Sharingan honed in on him as she prepared to land a powerful yet nimble vertical strike on the former, while noting her father remained as spry as ever despite his reported old age. Then again, it was a byproduct that they all shared. Unlike both his father and even his sister, Shenron no longer possesses the sharingan. While many would consider this a significant decrease in strength and ability, the Uzumaki Emperor honed other skills and realized flaws he had acquire through overuse of his sharingan. Recognizing his own flaws due to the doujutsu would allow Shenron to develop various counter measurements against his Uchiha brethren. "It seems he have realized it yet, well let's see how he react to this then." In a battle where both opponents only seek victory and posses no other motives, it is smart to simply test the water before diving in. While Shenron may have both a historical and personal understanding of his father, nothing substitutes an all out battle. With this in mind, the Shogun kept his distance, masking himself by hiding amongst the trees and masking his chakra scent. Watching as his relative react to his combo, Shenron reached into his pocket and grabbing another kunai. Spinning it on his right middle finger, he caught it then launched towards Raido, being guided and accelerated by wind chakra. Shenron, being behind his father, made it harder for his to see the attack coming. Yet this was just the beginning. Of course, the wind chakra would not only inform his opponent of his location but also alarm any sensor. Shenron took this all into account, and hoped for something like that to take place. This wind aura is nothing more than a "throw-off", a distraction, from the kunai's main purpose. On the weapon lied a seal, which imprisoned a thick mist of chakra, which would not only visually impair his opponent, but blind their chakra sensing ability as well. When in range, less than ten meters, the kunai would detonate, releasing the mist, similar to a flash bomb, most likely surprising both his ally and enemy due to the fact no muscle tension was required to release the kunai. "I hope you don't think I'm yet." he thought, as he prepared his follow-up to his own attack. While the commotion and chaos was happening, the pillars of fire have yet to lose their heat. Still blazing, if anyone truly analyzed the pillar they could tell what it is. Throughout history a handful of Uzumaki awaken a unique ability that allows them to release chains of chakra as an extension of themselves. While theses chains are mostly used for barriers and other defensive techniques, with enough chakra control one can take chains to the next level. Seeing how the chains are an extension of his body, Shenron can focus his chakra into a state of nature, and create various attack through the chains. The three pillars of pyro were actually chakra chains infused with nature transformation. And now Shenron would do it again. Using the same three chains before he focused a new nature into the them, lightning. And with mist in the air, the lightning would find a good conductor to spread across the region. Only one thing was missing from this, well thought out combo. Due to Eihei close-combat fighting style, she would be caught in this combo with her father. While in the beginning of the fight, she did say she'd take care of herself, he is not in the business of hurting a female causally. While he wanted to activate it later in the battle, the master of fuinjutsu activate a seal on her body. With it a barrier was released, protecting her from any ninjutsu based attacks, including Shenron's. With her barrier, as long as she maintain her current path, she should be able to strike the hopefully strike the paralyzed Raido. The Dark Slayer could tell his children were indeed seasoned fighters based on their current tactics however he could also tell they were incredibly green and wet behind the ears still. Shenron was still in hiding but misunderstood just what it was his father's sensory abilities were as well as his connection to Yama. Thanks to the Sync of the two beyond the unnatural sensory ability he boasted nnear perfect 360 degree vision. The Rinnegan of both Yama and Raido was linked and for old combat purposes he always had Yama facing his flank. Unknown to Shenron he basically he was had the moment the Kunai left his hands. Eihei attacking forward and coming fast in the direction of him meant either they expected him to dodge or their was something more to this front and a precaution was already taken. The knowledge that both his children possessed his healing abilities also played to the designed style that the two were simply testing the waters. It was unfortunate they chose to swim in the deep end and forgot something already, but all in time. Fire quickly grew on his finger tips of his right hand and he slammed them into the ground erecting and calling forth the powerful Uchiha Flame Formation creating a cylindercal barrier around his body and area which kept him proected from all outside protrusions and surroundings. Anything outside would be unable to slip pass the barrier and bring no harm to the dark slayer and burning what did make contact with it. With his left hand on two of his finger tips a dark energy flared just for a momentary second. Having decided to block rather than dodge he gave himself from breathing roon but also set himself up for future moves, some of which were designed to show false openings. The question is who would be smart enough to pass them up, and who would impatient enough to take them. "If Eihei was surprised when her father activated the Uchiha's infamous barrier ninjutsu, she didn't show it. In fact, it was something she expected, Raido was probably one of the most adaptable people she knew. Though occasionally she preferred the term slippery. Eihei steeled herself for burns that would ultimately heal, only to find that none existed. While, she was surprised this, she had a feeling her brother may have something to do with it. Ignoring that for the time being, she switched the sword style she was using, adapting a powerful swing to that of the Azure style. The flames of the formation proved to be of a formidable substance, as her water infused kenjutsu clashed with outer barrier before breaking through. While she wasn't sure what lay ahead, she had a backup prepared if things went array, as they usually did when facing such a tricky opponent like Raido. Utilizing her skills with chakra flow, she extended the water concentrated around the sword as an effort to compensate for the time it took to break through Raido's defense. It also served the purpose of shortening the distance between the sword and Raido. With undiluted accuracy, she brought down the lengthened blade on her father. "Damn, it seems we are not on the same page. She keeps getting to close, almost helping Raido more than the actual team. At this rate I'll defeat her before I even lay a significant blow." he thought, questioning her fighting choices and strategy. While it was tempting to just let Eihei fight for herself, and then cut in when she would be most likely defeated, Shenron decided that this challenge must be faced. "Fine then, I guess I'll take the backseat for now and let her go commando." he thought, letting her take control. It was rare that Shenron was ever anyone's back-up but there is always a first time for everything, especially amongst siblings. With Eihei destroying the Uchiha barrier, Shenron knew it was time to take things up a notch. With the mist still thickening, Shenron made an effort to make sure his attack was successful this time. Focusing more chakra into his chains, the lightning would become more deadly, electrocuting everything in the forest. But Shenron knew this could not be all, even with electrical currents surging, Raido could easily evade both of their attacks. Focusing chakra onto his feet, he uttered a couple of words. Smirking he would tap his right foot, the earth beneath the Dark SLayer would suddenly disappear. The technique was so fast, that it almost seemed instantaneous, even though that was nowhere near the case. With the floor beneath him gone, Raido would be caught mid-air making it much easier for his sister to deal a significant blow to her father and much harder for him to avoid. It was a combination that seemed to be working quite well. Too well... "Something seems odd, father is intentionally not attacking. What could he be planning?" he theorized, staying on his toes just incase his father would suddenly become his craft self again. "I see you took the come to daddy thing literally" However you two already committed your first mistake. Raido said as the shades gleamed within the light of the sun. Another frontal attack by Eihei and another offsetting attack by Sheron, the math was adding up to the dark Slayer and he was beginning to see the writing on the wall for what it was. There was no coordination in their techniques but at any moment this random chaos could be a cover for a well thought out attack.. How did he guess?? because it was something he would do. The sudden shift of the ground beneath him did mess with his balance and put him in harms way of Eihei impending sword which was bearing down on him quickly. However she was also in harms way since she sliced through the barrier. Her haste to do so showed Raido two things 1:that Shenron gave her some sort of protection which enabled her to brazenly attack the barrier with zero damage otherwise she would be lit up right now. his guess at this was because Eihei was in his line of sight the entire time and made no other moves but attacks easily pointing out it was Shenron's doing. Two Shenron was using Eihei to create an opening for himself to land a attack, whether one from her or one from him. They say the test of a man is not what he does with what he has, but what he does with what is given to him to worth with. Shenron and Eihei gave him everything he needed. Sure Eihei sliced through the front of the barrier but the back and side still stood and protected their respective directions, the size of the barrier was enough to protect the Gedo Mazo and had the strength to deflect Tailed beast punches, Eihei would have needed to slice down all sides with her water style to truly drop the barrier. Eihei was now directly in front of him meaning he did not need to adjust his aim and her shortening the distance in conjuncture with the moving core of the earth beneath him only gave him that much more to work with. Raido should thank Shenron and Eihei for their help. Eihei's assault on the barrier and willingness to stay in his line of sight made it clear her protection was not of her doing but of the sibling who was not within his vision. Shenron he would thank for simply making it this much easier to strike his sister, his willingness to adbide his time from a distance would also be his undoing as he was no safer than Eihei was. Channeling his power through the realm of the God's. The Deva Path he made use of the Shinra Tensei's principles to repel forces and incoming objects, but he did not completely repel the incoming daughter instead he used his body as an epicenter to create a wall of force between their positions which she would likely run into since she relied on the speed of the Body flicker for a direct attack as such and had no means to change direction since Body flicker relied more on velocity which is speed in one direction, if she did change motions she would need to compensate for that by stopping and starting again and if she did she would be able to avoid the outward wall of force that surrounded him. Instead of a thrusting blade into their father it would run into an invisible wall of force, to stop her advance and hold her in place for a second which was all he needed. Channeling his power through the realm of Demons, the Asura Path he summoned one mechanized arm from his back at will which he could aim flawlessly thanks to the walls hold on her and her incoming speed and his ability to sense Dukkha and his dojutsu. The hand of the mechanical hand was opened and making use of the paths ability called Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability he fired the hand free with great fury in the form of an open ended palm strike. The hand took off with great speed like a cannonball fired from an angry cannon ready to slam into the once mobile daughter and violently smash into her. Thanks to the shortening of distance Eihei gave him she would have even less time to compensate for the wall of gravity she would smack into out of nowhere much less the flying palm strike aimed directly at her. Alas the assault was not over Within the palm of this hand was a unique symbol and seal. The Forbidden Technique: Gedō Seal a seal that he had picked up when escaping from Orochimaru's Devil's Playground many many years ago. This seal had the ability to seal a target's abilities, including a kekkei genkai ability, causing pain to the target, even when not using their ability. Meaning Eihei would not longe rhave access to her ninjutsu abilities and on top of that she would be in constant pain for as long as the seal remained. He had this in place back during his last battle with Sannoto Senju so there was no need for the prep timing, it was done long before this battle. Whatever barrier or protection Sheron put on her would not protect her this time, since the firing hand was nothing more than a long distance taijutsu strike and the seal on the hand was fuinjutsu and not ninjutsu it was open season on Eihei since she would likely have no defense against the force of gravity which even with a dojutsu can not be seen her protection was more ninjutsu but against a long range taijutsu attack and seal she should be exposed. Even today, Raido was every bit of the man he was back then. Fierce, confident, crafty, cool, there is never a moment that seemed dull with the Dark Slayer. When Shenron was young, his father would train him, not only building him up physically but mentally as well. Sparring against his father dozens of times, Shenron was never able to pull a victory. After each battle Raido would always start by saying, "Your first mistake was....". After many years of thought, Shenron realized: How can one truly deduce when a mistake has truly been made? Have they covered each and every possible outcome, to make certain that it was indeed a "mistake". Or is it based on assumption. If so, that person has made an ass of himself and his opponent. Depending on which perspective-lens you are looking through, one's "mistake" can truly be a success in disguised. While being the same man he was back then is truly outstanding, Shenron and Eihei have done nothing but improve. It was time to show the master how much they've grown. Time to show the master that he's the one who made a mistake. Simply because it was the warm-up part of the battle, Shenron would base his strategy on the many laws Raido taught him as a child. Law 35: Master the Art of Timing. Ever since the beginning the Red-haired Emperor has kept his distance, watching, waiting for the perfect time to actually launch a serious attack. By sending offsetting attacks, and having his sister go on as the muscle, Raido would be forced to play cards that would've better to use later. Law 35 would correlate to another law. Law 8: Make other People come to you – use Bait if Necessary. To keep his distance and maintain law 35, Shenron would need to Eihei to be the bait. While it is sad, it is the truth. By creating barriers and aiding her, Shenron made her the undeniable threat at the moment, which would cause Raido to have most of his focus on her. Law 8 would intertwine with Law 31: Control the Options: Get Others to Play with the Cards you Deal. By forcing Raido into tougher and tough situations, and creating openings for Eihei both would have to deal with the circumstances they were in, which was exactly what Shenron wanted. Well aware of Raido's skillset, Shenron would of course plan ahead, coming up with various different outcomes. And now it was time to commence the next part of his plan, and translate to Law 17: Keep Others in Suspended Terror: Cultivate an Air of Unpredictability. As Raido used the rinnegan signature, Shinra Tensei. Shenron uttered the word, "Check" before leaving the place he stood. Time was of the essence, so the attack needed to be swift, yet perfect. Instantly appearing near one of his chains, Shenron would be only a couple of meters above Raido. With three kunai at hand each encoated a different element. One lighting, one fire, the other wind. With his seal active, Shenron had more clarity than the sharingan and better reflexes than a taijutsu master. Launching all three, each had its own path. The lighting kunai would be short, angled to hit the wall of pit. The fire and wind kunai would collide, causing the fire to go off course, but not without igniting the wind kunai. Now the dual element enhanced would be right on target, Raido's gut, and with gravity on his side the kunai would be even more likely to connect. But of course this was not all. Another Shenron would emerge from the side of the pit, behind the descending Dark Slayer. With a condensed ball of rotating chakra at hand, he would be no more than three feet away from Raido. It was about time things spiced up a little bit. While it may have initially seemed Eihei was out of this equation, Shenron would not forget about his younger sister. Sensing the scripted chakra on the hand, Shenron knew it was time to reveal how much he truly cared about his ally. As it drew near, Eihei would be switched for kunai. With a white cloud covering the kunai, Shenron made it appear to be substitution. And before the smoke would clear. Boom it would explode, capturing the hand along with it. Eihei would find herself in the woods, behind where the Uzumaki stood before the battle commenced. And with Eihei now out of the picture, the final part of Shenron's plan started. The chains would revert back to their natural state, as marking would appear on the ground. The barrier would be constructed. At that moment chains from all angles would emerge, piercing Raido's barrier and rushing towards him at blinding speeds. Capable of completely restraining Kurama in a moment, by a near-death Uzumaki, the difference in speed would be insane as a full-powered much stronger Uzumaki would wield it. Positive that this was truly the Uchiha, and not a clone through his unique sensing ability, Shenron release an all-out attack on the Dark-Slayer. And with 1.23 seconds until he could use the Shinra Tensei again it seemed, like the attack would hit. " Argh, I'm totally out of practice, Eihei thought, having placed herself in a nearly perfect trap by her father. Close range combat wasn't working out in her favor, and she had nearly been grabbed by that seal wielding palm. Fortunately, she was removed from the battlefront by her brother, Eihei peered at the object of her salvation. "A seal....wonderful," Eihei groaned. Part of her wondered if she had taken her father too lightly in that frontal attack. Satisfied that she was no longer inhibited Eihei called to mind one of the most empirical laws that her father abides by; Law 35. Put simply, her timing was horribly off, resulting in that unfortunate situation she had landed herself in. Staring at her shoulder once more, she noted that it was whole. Satisfied, she took stock of her surroundings, noting the woods. Seeing it as helpful durability for later, she began taking the forest's signatures, gaining further durability from the trees and ground as well as greater sensitivity to surrounding forces, such as her father's Shinra Tensei. She also felt an augmentation of her water abilities, causing her to grin darkly. Eihei then created three shadow clones before dispersing them around the forest. She noted their placement towards the clearing that lie at the center of woods. Eihei then created a fourth before transforming it into her normally utilized sword. "Let's see how they're doing," Eihei stated, before returning to the battlefield once more. She arrived in time to see Shenron implement the final stages of his own plan; she appeared impressed, despite knowing her role as the attention hog. "Just because I taught you everything you know, doesnt mean I taught you everything I know". Raido said with a slick smile he was so elated shenron took the bait and came in close, of course he probably did not do so without well plannd precautions, he knew the only reason sheron would do so was if he was sure of something on land. For one he knew if he protected Eihei with a barrier the same was likely for him meaning no typical ninjutsu, which would actually make his focus within one move set much easier. Shenron also seemed uninformed that the hand was protected by chakra, which is much like energy it can neither be created nor destroyed, but it can be manifested since it was his chakra protecting it. The chains moving at the speed they were was indeed a problem, but whats faster than blinding speed. Instant movement. With the and and explosion still in a range and having his chakra he instantly switched places with the object using a move he was given by Yama a few years ago as well. Amenotejikara which allowed him to switch space with an area or object of his choosing. The hand he fired was indeed that object of choice and instantly the switch took place. Showing he had sime time space moves of his own. However Sheron boldness where patience may have served him better would cost him. He easily gave away the scope of his time space moves as he was easily able to quickly move Eihei from harm and use the moves he set up earlier to quickly close the gap between them meaning it was around the confines of things related to his chakra or barrier seals. He could deduct it was a good chance Shenron placed a marker where he was prior to his attack where he could port back to, and he could easily port to Eihei or his pillars. He knew exactly where Sheron had been thanks to his sensory of the spot of his last known location of his lifeforce prior to the jump here. Having instantly switched spaces with the hand which was now to take his fall and deal with the attack but this hand was some extra kick to it you could say. The hand was indeed a weapon of his Asura Path modifications, and unknown to his children the hand was actually more than a missile but apart of the High Yield Explosive Rounds mortar attack. Which thanks to the hands chakra protection was undisturbed by the explosion up to lest it would have gotten really ugly too soon. However now it would violently explode and fill the entire section where he once stood with a high impact concussive force which would send crack running through the ground as it they were scared. All it took was one snap of the fingers which Raido did the moment his feet touched down after shifting spaces. Happy with his first mini plan he knew and knew better than to know to let up on either child. He was sure Eihei as not up here playing with her thumbs so he slammed his palms on the ground and channeled his power through the Realm of the Animals, the Animal Path and called forth the Giant Three headed dog which appeared rose forth from the smoke towering over it with a meancing appearance. It's eyes possessing the same pattern as he a concentric pattern with six tomoe and a nasty grin of one not fed, its amber colored fur standing on edge ready for combat as was the master that rode the center of three heads. Eihei, Shenron!!!!!!! Its time for you to walk the dog and feed him you remember your responsiblities when you asked me for this So which of you wants to go first ?! Raido said laughing as if this dog was but a mere natural dog. Eyeing the lightning mist Shenron made it gave him a wonderful idea for his next move as his dark sphere was completely chanrged and ready and he didn't want shenron's hard work of making such an environment go to waste. This was nothing that came as a surprise to Shenron, actually he expected it. Not only training with Raido, but also possessing a son who wields the Rinnegan as well, Shenron was able to accurately deduce Raido's possible escape plan. A technique that only requires vision, a technique first seen used by the Uchiha Legend, Sasuke. But as many opponents have told those who are able to predict, knowing and stopping are not the same thing. While Shenron was able to figure out that Raido would use such a technique to escape, his actions to stop it would be to slow. Having a seal on the chains suppose to activate only moments after, Raido's instantaneous movements would be too quick to counter. Yet another plan leading to failure. Hopefully the third time was the charm, as Shenron's next plan had already commence. The two Shenrons that had intentions to strike down the Dark Slayer would disburse into smoke the moment he vanished. While a perfect trap seemed to be completely broken down, Shenron has really gained more ground that he has lost. Not only has Raido taken a more offensive approach, which leads to vulnerabilities. But also Shenron still has the advantage of surprise, not only maintaining his distance, but also having his location being unknown yet again. While his strategy could take some time, Shenron would not leave his sister empty handed. As the chains that once connected a massive barrier faded, chains would emerge from right under ground once again. This time though, instead of attacking Raido they'd be used to suspend Raido's pet. The amount of chains equaling the number of heads, the chains had enough force to pull the dogs down, but not enough to cause them to divide. And with the chains blocking chakra flow similar to the black receivers it would make it harder for the mut to try and regain ground. "Pests like these need to be put in a cage, playtime has long since been up." he thought in some part of the island. It was Eihei's turn to start the attack. Category:Great's Play of Words